dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Island/Strategy
General Strategy Note: These are suggestions. This is not an official strategy guide and this is not based on any official information from Social Point. Collectors Most players won't be able to achieve the food cost in the alotted time. For players that wish to get all the dragons at the minimum gem cost, it's suggested that you complete Part 1 without gems and only use gems to buy out quests when food or time is the only thing stopping you. Strategists When compared with high level dragons such as the Pure Dragon, the 3 dragons available through this quest don't stack up in terms of combat or earnings. What does seem beneficial about this quest is the habitat. It has all the same properties of a Big Sea habitat except that it can hold 4 dragons instead of 3. This would be much more profitable filled with the easy to aquire Coral Dragon. Part 1 can easily be finished by mid-level player in a reasonable amount of time if persuing the other parts of the quest isn't a priority. Strategy by Chapter Part 1 Part 1 can easily be unlocked by any dedicated player within a matter of a few days. The vase pillar can be unlocked in a matter of minutes. With a few friends, the bolt pillar should easilly unlock in a few days. Even if you don't have any friends to accept gifts, the gem requirement can be filled out by combat in less than a week playing twice a day and winning most fights. If your only goal is the habitat, even less diligent players and those with combat difficulties should be able to pull this off without much trouble. If you really don't feel it's possible to earn the gold in time, you can buyout part 1 for 31 after completing the vase and bolt pillars. It is essential that you breed and fight as often as possible while completing part 1 as you can collect requirements for the other parts before you even start them. Many players may wish to stop after completing part 1 as the habitat is by far the best reward for this quest. Part 2 A total of 60 hours of breeding is required to complete this part. By pairing identical legends such as 2 Wind Dragons, you can get 2880 Coins in 2 days with minimal log in time since they always produce an identical offspring. By doing this twice, you provide yourself a maximum of 48 opertunities to get your 18 Tridents. You should also have 2160 Coins (plus whatever you made in your other breeding center) as carryover to Part 3. If you don't have duplicate legendary dragons to breed, a good combination is Electric Dragon and Dark Dragon to produce a Neon Dragon. 5 such pairings will give you the 3600 Omega Coins required for part 2. Buyout the quest with gems when only the food pillar remains. Assuming you're midway through a leauge to begin with, you never lose, and you're never more than 15 minutes late for a fight, in the 4 days it takes for 2 sets of identical legends to produce identical offspring, you would not only gain the requirements for this part of the quest, but also gain 30 . Part 3 The strategy for this part is nearly identical to part 2. 4 days and 11 hours of breeding is required to raise the 6300 coins needed. 9 tournaments must be won, which can easilly be done in a week allowing for plenty of time for loses and missed chances. Part 4 Strategy by Item Greek Vases Part 1 Only Greek Vases can be found laying about your islands. The text says "Find and share them with your friends to get Greek Vases" but you don't actally need to share these on your wall. You can simply x out the dialouge. 3 vases will appear every time you relaod the game, or visit a friend's island. Gold Part 1 Only Gold has become a standard requirement for the first part of quests. It has not yet been confirmed, but it is believed that this requirement is replaced with food in parts 2-4. The food/gold costs appear to vary by level. See the talk page for reporting what the gold cost was at a given level untill we can establish a formula. A diligent player with a good setup should have no trouble aquiring the gold needed for part 1 in less than a week. Deus' Bolts Part 1 Only SUSPECTED BUG: Currently, many players are reporting that they are not receiving bolts after friends confirm that they accepted gifts. It is unknown if there is a lag or if this is a bug that will be corrected. Some players report better success sending requests one at a time instead of all at once, but this is uncomfirmed.Badpeteno (talk) 03:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Food Parts 2, 3, and 4 The food requirements are likely to be more than you can ever hope to afford. A good strategy is to decrease the buyout cost as much as you can by meeting all requirements except food and then only buying out quests once that is finished. It is also important to understand that food requirements double with each part of the quest (rounded to the nearest 100 food). So, if part 2 costs x per segment, then part 3 will be 2x and part 4 will be 4x. This means that if the cost of one segment of the food pillar in part 2 costs x, the total requirement is 28x. It's also important to remember that food cost is dependant on level. Tridents Part 2 Only Tridents are awarded everytime you win a PvP combat, NOT everytime you defeat a dragon. While buying out trident pillar segments does reduce the buyout more then the gem cost per segment, this is not advised as tridents come easily enought. The minimum time to unlock all trident pillar segments in Part 2 is 36 hours. Any player that wins 50% of their fights and fights twice a day can unlock this pillar in Part 2 in only 6 days, less than 25% of the aloted quest time. Omega Coins Part 2, 3, and 4 You recieve 1 Omega Coin for each minute of standard breed time for any combination at Breeding Mountain or Ultra Breeding Tree. The maximum number of coins per day is 1440 per site or 2880 per day with both. The total amount of breeding time required for the entire quest is 15 days. Assuming you have the Ultra Breeding Tree, this can be done in just over a week. If you use gems to speed up the breeding, this still counts, but is not recommended. Each pillar segment in part 2 costs 1200 coins or a total of 20 hours of breeding. Since the segment can be bought out for 3 gems and it would take 20 gems to speed up breeding enough to earn 1200 coins, the loss of gems is substantial. To buy out pillars, each gem spent in part 1 bypasses 400 minutes of breeding. For part 3, each gem spent saves 350 minutes of breeding. For part 4, you bypass 390 minutes of breeding per gem. Buying out coin pillars with gems should only be done if you don't have enough time to get them before the quest expires. Olympic Crowns Part 3 Only Stadium victories come easilly enough. A player should only buy these out with gems when they are sure they won't be able to complete the quest in time otherwise and they want all the dragons. 9 tournaments must be won, and there is more than enough time alloted for this. The minimum time required is 4.5 days. Necklaces Part 4 Only Neclaces can only be gained when a facebook friend that has never played Dragon City accepts your invitation durring the Quest Period. Unfortunately, those who want the Atlas Dragon may have to buy this out with gems. NOTE It is strictly against the policy of this wiki to advocate dummy facebook accounts. Anyone observed openly endorsing this practice will be blocked. Category:Mini-Games